The Guardian Of Nature
by Rio Sawada
Summary: Giotto met a girl before the Vongola was made. The girl was really weird and mysterious. "We will meet, sooner or later... Because that is the fate the nature gave to us." Flora Rozetta Elizabeth, who is that girl? Why she know about the Vongola Rings? What is she? Giotto x OC. Rated T just in case.
1. Chapter 1

**† The Guardian of Nature †**

**by Rio Sawada**

* * *

_I don't like peoples. I don't like everything. But that what's made me hate myself._

_I hate everything, but I hate myself the most._

_Alone is sad?_

_Alone is comforting_

_The Silent... The Cold Feelings..._

_But that made me hate myself, even more_

_There's only one thing that I love_

_Nature_

_Flowers_

_Earths_

_Glacier_

_Mountain_

_Plants_

_Water_

_Snow_

_Rainbow_

_The Sea_

_Moon_

_Stars_

_Night_

_Storm_

_Rain_

_Lightning_

_Cloud_

_Mist_

_Sun_

_And The Sky_

_The Nature's sounds just like speaking to me_

_Thousand language, of trees, of flowers, of the moon_

_Thousand voices of animals, of waters, of wind_

_The endless melody of the nature_

_With the nature, I always think_

_That I'm not alone,_

_That I love myself_

_That make me believed in everything_

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Flora Rozetta Elizabeth**

* * *

A boy named Giotto walking around the hill with his friend, G. They want to eat lunch together at the top of the hill. There's a big tree up there and the breeze is good. Suddenly they heard a voice, singing, From the place where they wanted to go.

_[Pocahontas – Colors of The Wind]_

_You think I'm just an ignorant savage  
And you've been so many places; I guess it must be so  
But still I cannot see, if the savage one is me  
How can there be so much that you don't know?  
You don't know... _

Giotto and G walked silently towards the source of the voice, hearing the soft and comfortable voice.

You think you own whatever land you land on  
The earth is just a dead thing you can claim  
But I know every rock and tree and creature  
Has a life, has a spirit, has a name.

They kept walking until they see a girl in front of a big tree, dancing and singing. The Wind blowing, making the leaves ruffles and made a sound that somehow became a comfortable music.

_You think the only people who are people  
Are the people who look and think like you  
But if you walk the footsteps of a stranger  
You'll learn things you never knew you never knew  
_

They hide behind a tree, trying to make no sounds. Enjoying the song that the girls sing and watched her dancing. A cute yellow bird (just like Hibird, maybe Hibird's ancestor?) flying towards her and lands on her shoulder. The girl's smile widened.

_Have you ever heard the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
Or asked the grinning bobcat why he grinned  
Can you sing with all the voices of the mountain  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?  
Can you paint with all the colors of the wind?_

Come run the hidden pine trails of the forest  
Come taste the sun-sweet berries of the earth  
Come roll in all the riches all around you  
And for once never wonder what they're worth

The girl is simple, she has a dull pink hair that was tied one on the right side and a grayish blue. There's a blue flower accessory that has a metal thing at the end of one of the flower's petal. She wear white sleeveless shirt and a black skirt which is weird for the people in that era.

_The rainstorm and the river are my brothers  
The heron and the otter are my friends  
And we are all connected to each other  
In a circle in a hoop that never ends_

How high will a sycamore grow?  
If you cut it down then you'll never know  
And you'll never hear the wolf cry to the blue corn moon  
For whether we are white or copper skinned  
We need to sing with all the voices of the mountain  
We need to paint with all the colors of the wind

The girl lifted her hand slowly and the bird flew away and landed on the tree's branch.

_You can own the earth and still  
All you'll own is earth until  
You can paint with all the colors of the wind_

Suddenly an orange flower appeared on her hands as she ended the song, "Let's see... Today's fortune is... Orange..." She putted her finger on her chin in a deep thinking.

"Fro! Fro!" The bird tweeted.

"Right, the color of orange means a meeting with someone or peoples! … What do you think, Avis?"asked the girl to the bird. The bird only tweeted. "...Right, it's rare... I didn't really one to made a friend with peoples..."

"Is she talking to the bird?"whispered G, the pi- I mean, red haired man, to the blond man on his right side.

"I don't know..."answered Giotto in a very low volume.

The bird tweeted, "Fro! Persons! Tree!"

"Who's there?" Fro glared to the direction where G and Giotto hide.

Giotto and G nearly jumped in surprise and hit their head to the tree, "Y-Yes!"shout them in surprise.

"A meeting with someone, huh? If this the fate that the nature give..." The pinknette sighed.

"Errr... Before that, sorry that we're hiding behind the tree like that... " Giotto said while smiling softly.

The girl rolled her eyes and stared into the tree, and then she smiled, "No worries, because the tree sayd so. What's your name anyway? And that octopus haired one over there?"asked her.

"Eh? The Tree? Ah, My name is Giotto! Nice to meet you."said Giotto with a comforting smile.

"Wha- What did you mean by octopus haired, woman?!"shout G, angry, or pissed of.

"And he is G..." Giotto introduced the p- I mean, red haired man.

"Hm... My name is Flora Rozetta Elizabeth, call me Fro."said the girl, ignoring the p- red haired man's errr... curses. The bird tweeted and flapped his wing. "And this bird over here is Avis." She patted the bird's head and smiled softly.

"Errr, do you want to have lunch with us?"asked Giotto.

"I don't want to eat lunch together with this moment... but fine, since Giotto says so." G closed his eyes in irritation.

The girl giggled, "Well, I'm sorry but I have to go.." The bird tweeted again, "I mean, We need to go."said Fro, giggled.

"I see, I hope we will see you again." Giotto smiled warmly. G only rolled his eyes.

"Of course, Giotto, G... We will meet, sooner or later... Because that is the fate the nature gave to us." Suddenly thousand of leaves covered her and the wind's blowing strong. She disappeared, along with the bird.

Giotto and G blinked in surprise, "What a strange person..." They commented.

* * *

**Chapter 01; END**

**At this chapter, Giotto and G is still 15 years old orphan, not to mention that they are still innocent. Fro is one year younger than them!**

**Well, this story is Giotto x OC or Giotto x Fro. Avis is a cute bird right? Let's just say that Avis is the ancestor of Hibird~ Avis means bird in latin language. (THANK YOU, GOOGLE!) **

**Oh, and this is Fro's data...**

**Name: Flora Rozetta Elizabeth**

**Nickname: Fro**

**Age: **

**Chapter 1, 14 years old**

**Chapter 2~, 23**

**Birthday:**

**8 July (8 is hachi in japanese, and 7 is nana. So it's ha and na, and hana means flower!)**

**Appearance:**

**She has a soft pink-ish gray hair and a blue soft eyes. She wears a normal white shirt and a black skirt just like in our time. In fact, she just modified a boy's suit and her own dress. She found it more comfortable than wearing a long ridiculous dress. Her hair usually tied one on the right/left side. She usually wear a blue flower hair accessories that has a metal things wrapped at one of the petal. She also wears a brown boots that covered by metals around it that known as "the shoes of soldier" that can only be used by the strongest knight in a certain town.**

**Personality:**

**Mysterious, Nature Lover, Stubborn, Nice, but can be evil too. She is mysterious in many ways.**

**Ability:**

**Can talk to animals, Can use flowers to know the fortune for the day, Can 'talk' with any nature things like trees ,clouds ,and many more that known as 'The Power Of Nature'. Her sword's skill is really good.**

**Weapon: **

**A sword that known as 'The Blooming Sword' that has a weird shape and form. It's has a long blade and handler. The handler is placed on the right side of the blade. It's just look like a big knife that has a long and thin handler.**

**Status: **

**Alive**

**Other:**

**She is known as 'The Eternal Flower' that killed every evil mafioso and known as a hero in a certain town. She is actually a knight, the strongest knight in a kingdom. She has a dark past where everyone hates her and she hated everyone until she found out about her power of nature. She also known as 'The Guardian of Nature' that can understand the pain and sadness that the nature has, along with it's anger, happiness, cries, and many more.**

**I know that this story is a bit weird or... well, to fantasy?**

**But hey, Reborn can speak to insects and animals too, right?**

**So, I guess it's fine! :D R & R please! Reviews are always welcomed!**


	2. Chapter 2

**The Guardian Of Nature by Rio Sawada**

**Chapter 2: Reunion**

**-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Nine Years Later**

"Ms. Flora! We are under attack!" A boy wearing an armor barged in to a room shouted.

A pink-nette sighed,she grabbed a long sword that has a long handle and took it out of her sword pocket that hanging around her waist. "Close the gate and guard the boss. I don't need to tell you about that right?"

"Y-yes,the gate already closed, the boss is fine!"shouted the armored boy with a salute.

"How many peoples attacked us?"asked the girl.

"Around a hundred, si- I mean, Ma'am!" The boy shouted once again.

She sighed again and walked towards the door, "Fine, I will handle this by myself." And without any word from the boy, she went alone, out of the room.

Less than a minute later, another boy barged in and shouted, "Ms. Flora!" But he blinked as he noticed that no one was there expect the boy that came earlier than him. "Where's Ms. Flora?"asked him.

"She just went out. She said she will took care of the attacks..."answered the boy (Boy A).

"Really?"asked Boy B, gasped. Boy A nodded in response. "Ms. Flora is really amazing isn't she?I heard that she used her money that she earned by herself for the people in the village and slums."

"Eh?! I don't know about that! She looks scary and stuff..." Boy A gasped in awe and surprise.

"Yeah, she is cold and stuff.. But she actually is kind..."commented Boy B.

The armies that attacked the castle just now are all unable to move. Laid down on the ground. A girl stands alone in the middle of those armies. "It has ended."

Then villagers and other peoples start crowding around her, cheering happily. "As expected for Ms. Flora!"shout them.

Fro smiled slightly, "Excuse me then."

She walked alone to the backyard and a yellow bird flying towards her happily. "Avis." She petted the yellow bird that tweeted her name. "It's tiring.. To keep working like this..." The bird tweeted again, making the girl smiled. "Yeah, this is for the people in the village." She closed her eyes and enjoying the feeling of the wind. "Let's go to the hill for a break sometimes or visit Sepira!"

"Hill! Hill! Sepira! Sepira!"tweeted Avis happily, flying around the pink haired girl.

"Cavaliere Famiglia?"asked a blond man to a certain pink, - I mean- red haired man that holding a stack of paper.

"Yes, they invited us for a dinner, Primo."said G formally.

Then they stopped talking for a second. Giotto smiled after a deep thought. "I feel something good will happen..."

"Maybe it's your hyper intuition?"asked G curiously.

"Maybe... By the way, let's do our best so that this famiglia will grow bigger and so that we can protect the villagers!" Giotto said with a serious look.

"Yeah."

"Okay, then when we have to go to the Cavaliere?"asked Giotto.

"Err... let's see..." G putted the stack of paper on a table and took the one on the top. He read it and widened his eyes. "I-It's today at 12! Damn, I have to contact them now!"shout G, surprised.

"Calm down, it's still 8 o'clock. Their mansion is close to the village, right?" Giotto smiled, he looked very calm about this.

G nodded awkwardly and cooled his head for awhile. "Right. Then I will prepare the carriage for us to leave and informed the other guardians." said him seriously.

"Sure." Giotto smiled again and back to his work. The calm sunshine aura around her transformed into a 'Oh, Imma so stressed' black aura that has a strong flame surrounding it as he faced the mountain stack of paperworks. The p- red haired man sweatdropped at the sudden change of his best friend and his boss's aura.

**Fro's POV**

I am now sitting on my horse in front of the castle gate. I am now the most strongest knight in this Cavaliere Famiglia. I didn't have any specific reasons on joining this mafia famiglia, but I decided to protect the villagers that now under protection of Cavaliere Famiglia. I keep my guard down, usually there aren't any people from other famiglia that coming her for an attack in this hot afternoon days!

Then I saw a carriage. I thought it's just gonna pass by, but it's coming here. Then I saw an emblem on the carriage. Vongola. Vongola is just a newbie famiglia... They still weak, if they dare to attack, I will cut them to half, yep.

"Alford." I whispered to my horse, Alford.

_'Intruders?'_ said Alford.

"I don't know ,but if they are..." I took my sword off from my sword pocket that hanging around my waist. "I will slice them to pieces."

_'How about your fortune today?'_ ask Alford.

She closed her eyes as a flower appeared , "Orange." I narrowed her eyes and put the sword back. "A meeting with someone... Just like that time..."

The carriage stopped right in front of me. "As the knight of Cavaliere Famiglia, I order you, Report yourself, Vongola."said me with a cold and deep voice.

The horse and coachman panicked. Then I placed my cold hand on the horse's nose and petted it. "Sorry to make you freaked out. What your name?"asked me to the horse.

"I-It's fine! M-" The coachman was cut by the girl's glare.

"I didn't ask you, I ask the horse. Before that, what is the Vongola doing here?"said I coldly again.

"What's wrong?" A voice from inside the carriage said. Seems familiar...

"You all better get down and let me identified all of you." I ordered.

"Eh? Do we have to get down?"said someone, whined lazily.

"Don't be lazy, brat!" Another one scolded, this voice is very familiar...

"Maa, maa, let's get off the carriage."said another person calmly.

"Hurry up, herbivores." said a very cold and deep voice.

"Nufufufu~" A creepy chuckle can be heard.

"Let's go to the extreme!" A loud but soft voice said. Then the door opened and one by one, young mans get off the carriage. The first one is a black haired man with priest clothes, followed by a man with a very weird hairstyle that looks like a watermelon and pineapple. Then the third one is a blonde man with a sharp blue eyes. Then a man with Asian face. The next one is maybe the youngest of them all, a very young green haired man. I stared at them and gasped in surprise as I see a very familiar figure.

"...That pink octopus hair..." said me with a cold tone.

"...That stupid woman from the hill!... Ouch!" Yep, I kicked him on his stomach.

"I'm not stupid, octopus hair. What are you doing in my territory?" I glared at him coldly, with my hand on my sword.

"You know him, G?"said the youngest green haired boy. I took my sword out and point it on the boy's neck. HIM? HIM? He said I am him? A blond man with sharp eyes smirked in interest. The pineapple melon headed man chuckled weirdly. The rest of them gasped in surprise.

"For your information, I'm a girl. And if you said that I am 'him' again, I will cut your head!" I growled angrily and put my sword back.

"Y-Yes, M-Ma'am." The boy shuttered.

"What's wrong?" Another man get off from the carriage, revealed a blond man with a blue eyes. Giotto. "That... You... Aren't you..."

"I am Flora Rozetta Elizabeth. You can say that I am the third place in this famiglia. I am the knight of Cavaliere. Now, Giotto, what are you all doing here... as a Vongola?"asked me coldly with a fierce glare.

"Oi! We are invited here! Here is the proof!" shout G, he showed me a paper. They are fooled easily. The letter have the Cavaliere sign on it but it's not real.

"I don't remember writing that. I am the only one in the famiglia who can wrote a letter for formal reason." I sighed. "But... since this is a misunderstanding, I will let you go in. It's seems you are all the person that become part of my fate." I showed them the orange flower.

"Fro... Orange, meeting with someone important. You still do the fortune teller thing?"asked Giotto.

"It's showing the fate that the nature gave, not a fortune teller." I glared at him with my hand ready to took of my sword.

"So that letter is fake?!"said G surprised, "But why?"

"I known as a cold-blooded knight that will slice everything in pieces in the mafia world. Maybe they want to get you killed by me. But they are all wrong." I said flatly. "Leave your carriage there, you may all go in. But before that introduce yourself."

"Ah, right. Then since you introduced yourself earlier although I already knew you, I will also introduced myself. I am Giotto, the boss of Vongola." Giotto smiled brightly.

"G, Primo's right hand man."

"I'm Ugetsu Asari! Nice to meet you!" The Asian looking man said with a very big grin on his face.

"Lampo..."said the green haired young man lazily.

"I'm Knuckle! Nice to meet you to the extreme!" Why you use extreme? It's not my business anyway... I rolled my eyes.

"Alaude." Hmm... A cold type, huh?

"Nufufufufu, Daemon Spade." What a weird name for a pineapple melon head. And what's wrong with that laugh? It's creepy, maybe for normal persons.

"Fine. Alford," I get off from my horse, Alford and patted him. "Stay here and guard their carriage for awhile."

"_Sure,_"replied him. I smiled and patted him again.

"You all can follow me. I will told the boss first. Leave your weapons to me." I smiled and gave my hand to them. They all putted their weapons on my hand... A scythe, a cuff, three different length swords, arrow... ridiculous. I sighed and opened the gate, letting them in. I gave the weapons to one of my men and told them to put it somewhere.

"Should I say, welcome to Cavaliere's Castle?" I walked calmly.

"Well, thank you." I heard Giotto's voice, well I am now walking forward without looking at them.

"Ms. Flora!" I heard a voice of a child. I turned and found a little boy with a brown hair and blue eyes.

"Collo, what are you doing here?" I leaned forward so that the kid can see me clearly.

"My mother told me to give this to you!" He gave me a basket. I can smell breads...

I smiled slightly and patted his head, "Give my thanks to your mother then, Collo! I still have something to do, you can play with me after my job's over."

He smiled widely and nodded, "It's a promise then!" He ran to the village and waved his hand to me.

"You are pretty close to the people in the village aren't you?"asked Giotto.

"I used to hate them. And they used to hate me. But that's all just a past. I'm not one of them. I'm not one of you lots.. Because of my difference they hated me. And because they hated me, I hated them. But the kids are still innocent, they don't understand about my differences. So I played with them often. Then I saved one of them from an attack. And since then people love me. Federico Cavaliere asked me to join their family, so I join this Cavaliere Famiglia to protect the villagers... that I love." I blushed a bit. It's embarrassing to talk about my past. I sighed and said, "That's why... It's not a fortune, Giotto." I stared at the orange flower and smiled.

"You seems to be a good girl aren't you? Hahaha!"said err... Asari, laughed.

"Whatever." I fold my arms in front of my chest.

"Bah. You are still ignorant." And I kicked G on his stomach again. "Why did you do that!"shout him.

"You have a big mouth." I closed my eyes and ignored his question and rants that coming after.

We keep walking and chatting until we stopped in front of the castle building. "Wait a minute."said me flatly. I put my hand on the big door that has a weird shaped carvings. I put my hand on the middle and the door cracked open, revealing a big clean hall and stairs both on the left and right side.

The floor are white, very sparkling because of how clean it is. The walls are pastel colored, decorated by carving, chandelier, candles, red clothes with Cavaliere symbols with is two swords that cross each other. There's some kind of knight statue stands there. There are many pictures hanged on the wall.

"Follow me to the living room first. You can put your coat there." I pointed at the coat hanger or whatever it is.

"Okay," said Giotto as he took off the black cloak that he wears.

Slowly, after we arrived at the living room, I ordered them, "I will call boss first. If he allows you to stay you can eat dinner with us got it?" I heard some complaining but I ignored it and immediately go to the boss's room.

**Giotto's POV**

"I will call boss first. If he allows you to stay you can eat dinner with us got it?"said Fro coldly. I'm so happy that we can meet again, thought... We just knew each other for one day, so today is the second time I meet her.

"Eh~~ Could we just go home?"whined Lampo. But Fro just ignored it and walked out of the room.

"Just shut up and stop complaining already! If we go home then why we came here?!"shout G, pissed off.

"Nufufufufu... Because you didn't realized that the letter is fake."said Daemon, chuckled creepily.

"Maa, maa. Let's just wait."said Asari, smiled calmly.

"Right! The god has told us to stay patient to the extreme!"said Knuckle. While Alaude stay silent, leaned on the wall calmly.

"Shut up, pineapple melon head! It's not like you know about it right?!" G protested.

"Nufufufu, I don't think so." An illusionary scythe came out.

"Just shut up!" G glared and get his fist ready.

"The god told us to not fight for an unreasonable things!" Knuckle protested.

"Shut up!"shout G angrily.

"Maa, calm down, G..."said Asari who tried to stop G.

"Don't get in my way, flute freak!" G shouted again and the fight with Daemon started.

"Don't fight here, G, Dae-" I tried to say but they didn't hear.

PRANG

PRAK

BRUAGH

TRAK

They destroyed... they destroyed... "G , DAEMON! STOP!"shouted me angrily. And then the door opened, revealing a dull pink haired girl with a big wide creepy smile that has a black dark aura behind her back. Oh. No.

"I leave you for awhile and you made this kind of disaster?" She raised her voices. Most of us, including me gulped. "EXPLAIN PLEASE?" I gulped again.

And so, The rumor that said that she is a cold blooded knight in the mafia world has been proved true.

**Chapter 2, END**

**Thank you for now!**

**And don't forget to review~**


	3. Chapter 3

**[ The Guardian of Nature ] by Rio Sawada**

**Chapter 3:**

**The Knight**

"I leave you for awhile and you made this kind of disaster?" The girl's raised voice echoed through the room. "EXPLAIN PLEASE?" She glared at them and made some of them gulped.

Suddenly, a sound break the silents that fills the room after the shout of the girl. It's a simple tap of a walking stick that knocked the floor. "Stop, Flora. They didn't do it in purpose." A blond old man came in with a smile, "Welcome, Vongola."

"Federico! …. Boss, you shouldn't be here. What if your disease..." Fro's tone changed in a second and surprise the Vongola that presents in that room. Expect for some person that have a blockhead personality.

"It's okay. As a boss, I should welcome them, right?"said the boss weakly.

"Ah," Giotto lift his face and smiled, "Sorry for the disturbance and the damage we caused. My name is Giotto, Vongola Primo. It's nice to meet you." Giotto bowed with respect.

"Don't worry about that. Please enjoy your self. The maids will prepare the dinner. Please wait here and don't cause anymore damage." The Cavaliere Boss said, "My name is Federico Cavaliere. I'm The Secondo of this famiglia. I planned to give the seat of the third boss to Flora, but it seems she has many thing to learn." Federico chuckled.

But Fro cut in suddenly, "I don't want to be a boss... That means that you will die, Boss."said her with a cold voice.

"People will die, Flora." Federico gave a bitter smile. "Well, let's take them for a tour! Oh, wait, I still have a meeting after this. I leave them to you, Flora!"

Fro nodded, "Yeah." She turned to the Vongola and smiled, "Sorry, I should have not raised my voice like that. Please follow me."

"It's okay. By the way, can I ask you something?"asked Giotto with a curious tone.

Fro turned and opened the door, "You already asked," she smiled a little bit and started walking.

The others followed her to a beautiful green garden filled with red rose and colorful other flowers. "This garden is very beautiful.."commented Asari.

"Of course. I helped them decorated them." She turned to Asari and gave her a hand. "Take my hand and you will know."

In curiosity, Asari took her hand. A light appeared between their hands and a blue flower petal appeared. "I see... you are a calm yet cheerful person. You like staying at the garden by yourself and drink some tea?"

Everyone gasped at surprise. She got it really right. And of course, they also surprised by the flower petal that appeared on her hand suddenly. "How did you do that?"asked Lampo curiously.

"As I expected, the childish one will ask first." She gave him her hand and Lampo take it immediately.

This time, it's a green flower petal. The green color isn't like the color of leaves, it seems more energetic. "You are an energetic person, childish, and troublesome. But you are also lazy and egoist. Am I right?"

"Eeeeh? Lampo-sama isn't like that!" Lampo pouted.

But most of the Vongola commented, "YOU ARE LIKE THAT, LAMPO!"

Fro giggled a bit and sighed, "You guys are all a brat. No wonder you can make damage in no time."

"We're all seems older than you thought..." G commented.

She rolled her eyes, "I'm just shorter than you." She pouted. Then suddenly, a huge wind blow pass them. The girl suddenly flinched. "What?! AVIS!" Then a yellow bird came, tweeted and tweeted. The girl nodded like she understood the bird. "Well, it's up to you want to come or not."said her coldly before she tweeted and shouted, "Alford!" Then a black horse came and stopped in front of her, she jumped on.

"Wait! I'm coming." shout Giotto.

Fro stared at him and pointed at her back, "Hop on." Giotto quickly jumped on.

"Wait! Giotto!"shouted G.

"It's good for a newbie boss like you to learn. If all of you want to come? Get your own horse! Alford, to the village."shouted her. The horse quickly ran to the village with an incredible speed.

Giotto actually really confused. What happened? That what he though. He decided to open his mouth and asked. "Is there something going on?"

"An enemy made the fake invite card and send it to you. The guard will go from their position once a guest came. Using this, the enemy sneaked in and attack the village... Tch. I should have not leave the gate..." Her eyes narrowed as the village can be seen. She took her sword, a big sword that have a thin and long handle, but a big and sharp blade from a case or whatever it is that hanged on her waist. "...If you can fight, than fight."

Alright. Giotto wears a ring...

"That ring... You got it from Sepira?"asked Fro.

"Eh?"

"N-nothing. Let's go."

**To Be Continued.**

**Thank you, Guys! See you next time~**


End file.
